Antennas provided on glass of vehicles are broadly classified into glass antennas and film antennas. In a glass antenna, an antenna element is embedded in advance in a glass plate such as the windshield or the rear window of an automobile. In a film antenna, an antenna element is affixed to a glass plate later. In either of these systems, a feed terminal and a ground terminal are provided on the antenna element side, and a circuit board is provided to connect these terminals with cables from external communication equipment such as a tuner. In general, this circuit board has, for example, an amplifier circuit mounted thereon for amplifying a reception signal from the antenna and is attached to a vehicle body (for example, a pillar) to be grounded.
A known example of the structure for holding a vehicle-mounted circuit board (vehicle-mounted circuit board holder structure) is mainly configured with a circuit board, a ground member, a cable crimp part, and an insulative cover, which are fitted in a catcher (Patent Literature 1, FIG. 1). Another known example has a structure in which a circuit board, one end of an antenna element, and respective core wires of an output cable and an electric supply cable are molded with resin so as to be encapsulated (Patent Literature 2, FIG. 2).